


Enjoying Reality

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus explains things to Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Reality

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made.
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #6: "I had a dream last night..."

~

Enjoying Reality

~

Awaking to an empty bed, Severus frowned. Since he usually woke to a deliciously rumpled Harry, finding himself alone was disappointing. 

He located Harry in the kitchen, serving Teddy pancakes. Severus sat. “Weekend visit’s starting early,” he murmured. 

Harry hummed, sliding pancakes and some coffee before him. 

Severus cleared his throat. “Good morning, Theodore.” 

“Hullo, Unca Sev’us,” said Teddy, mouth full. 

“What would you like to do today?” Severus asked. 

“Potions!” Teddy looked excited. 

Severus smirked as Harry rolled his eyes. “Finish breakfast first.” 

Teddy ate fast, waiting impatiently for Severus. When Severus rose, he winked at Harry, leading Teddy to his laboratory. 

Teddy immediately rushed towards ‘his’ cauldron. Severus coughed. “Potions masters shouldn’t hurry,” he reminded him. “Haste makes waste.” 

Composing himself, Teddy matched his movements to Severus’. 

Having expected Teddy’s visit, Severus had planned to brew only things that wouldn’t be dangerous to a child. Soon they were both ‘busy’. 

Teddy approached while Severus was decanting. “Unca Sev’us?”

“Yes?” 

“Are you and Unca Harry splitting up?” 

Severus almost dropped his phial. Setting it down carefully, he faced Teddy. “Why?”

“I had a dream last night--” Teddy whispered.

“Oh?” 

“Unca Harry married a red-haired lady and you--” Teddy’s bottom lip wobbled. 

Bending down, Severus looked Teddy in the eyes. “I what?” 

“Died! And Unca Harry was pretending to be happy, but he wasn’t--” 

Severus hugged Teddy. “It was just a dream,” he murmured. “Harry and I are bonded. Our souls are intertwined.” Severus drew back. “We’re never splitting up.” 

“Never?” Teddy exhaled. “Okay.”

Severus smiled. “Perhaps you should play outside for a while.” 

When Teddy left, Severus found Harry in the living room. Drawing him close, Severus kissed him. 

“Hey.” Harry smiled against Severus’ mouth. “Sorry about this morning. I know how much you like to wake me up in your _special_ way.” 

Severus hummed. “I’ll just have to read you a _special_ bedtime story.” 

“Brilliant.” Touching Severus’ face, Harry whispered, “Is everything okay?” 

“Fine.” Turning his head, Severus kissed Harry’s palm. “Unless you’re planning on leaving me for a redhead.” 

Harry frowned. “Not that I’m aware of. Why?” 

Severus glanced out the window at Teddy, happily playing in the leaves. “Oh, no reason.” 

~


End file.
